Passé, quand tu nous tiens
by Andy56
Summary: Parker retire enfin l'épais voile qui lui couvre les yeux...


Auteur : Andy56 Genre : Général Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Résumé : Parker ouvre enfin les yeux sur sa situation et décide d'y remédier. Elle quitte le Centre et découvre une nouvelle vie, avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Note : Post IOTH.  
  
Passé, quand tu nous tiens.  
  
22h00, Domicile de Mlle Parker :  
  
J'ouvre brusquement la porte de chez moi et me précipite vers ma chambre, portant mon petit frère dans mes bras. Je le dépose soigneusement sur mon lit, saisis une chaise et la place devant mon armoire, de façon à attraper les deux valises qui reposent sur celle-ci. Je les pose sur mon lit et y enfourne le plus de vêtements et d'objets familiers possible avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.  
  
Je m'arrête devant la grande glace et m'observe un instant : je semble si exténuée et mes traits son tirés mais je retrouve se regard de tueuse. Je transpire, j'ai quelques difficultés à contrôler ma respiration. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et joins mes mains pour m'asperger le visage, il ne faut pas que je craque, je suis si près du but et aussi si près de la mort.  
  
J'attrape ma trousse de toilette, retourne chercher mes valises et les mets dans le coffre de ma Porche. Je récupère mon petit frère qui était resté calme sur le lit puis démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Immédiatement, un crissement de roues suspect m'interpelle, je jette donc un ?il dans mon rétroviseur et remarque qu'une imposante voiture noire me suit.  
  
« Eh merde ! Je vous garantis que vous n'allez pas me suivre longtemps. »  
  
Je presse l'accélérateur et prends un virage assez serré, le bébé se trouvant un peu trop ballotté à son goût se met alors à pleurer.  
  
« Calme-toi mon chéri, je suis désolée mais j'y suis obligée. »  
  
Je tourne de nouveau brusquement puis m'engage dans un petit chemin sombre, j'éteignit les phares et le moteur pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'aperçois soudain la voiture tourner à un embranchement trop tard et la vois s'éloigner, je redémarre et prends dans la direction opposée. Je roule un bon moment avant d'embarquer dans un avion à Washington en partance pour Miami, faisant passer le bébé pour mon fils.  
  
4h00, Dans l'avion :  
  
Je respire enfin, ils ne peuvent plus me retrouver et j'ai sauvé mon frère de leurs griffes. J'ai eu si peur de me faire prendre quand je suis sortie de sa chambre tout à l'heure, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que deux nettoyeurs. J'ai toujours dit que Le Centre avait une surveillance trop restreinte et des nettoyeurs qui manquent d'entraînement. Il faut dire qu'ayant été chef de la sécurité, je connais les moyens d'échapper à leur surveillance durant assez de temps pour faire sortir quelqu'un du Centre sans me faire pincer.  
  
Cette fois-ci c'est sûr, je ne reviendrai pas dans la Maison des Horreurs, surtout après avoir vu sur un DSA ce qu'ils comptaient faire à mon petit frère. S'en servir de cobaye pour leurs expériences monstrueuses, un petit être i fragile, c'est écoeurant. Comment ai-je pu me voiler la face si longtemps sur leurs agissements ? Comment ai-je pu les laisser faire des choses aussi horribles ? Certainement parce que je suis comme eux, je suis de la même engeance car je suis la fille de. Dire son nom est trop difficile pour moi, je peux désormais l'oublier et je recommencer ma vie, sans mensonges, meurtres, souffrances mais hélas sans Sydney et Broots qui ont eux aussi quitté le Centre. Comme l'aurait dit Mr Parker : « Le monde change, c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère ».  
  
Ce bébé est si mignon, tout ce que je sais de lui c'est que ce monstre a osé l'appeler Jacob. Ce prénom est vraiment affreux, comment peut-on affubler un petit ange comme lui d'un tel prénom ? Il lui faut quelque chose de jeune, qui se détache du Centre, comme Mattew. Ca te plaît ? Tu es si mignon, viens dans mes bras, alors ta nouvelle identité sera donc Mattew Jamison, fils de Rebecca Jamison. Je t'aime si fort, tu verras, toutes ces expériences, ces complots sont maintenant derrière nous pour toujours, ils ne nous retrouverons jamais.  
  
8h00, Aéroport de Miami :  
  
Après 5h d'avion, me voici loin de cette vie de cauchemar, j'attends mes valises et un homme s'approche de moi en souriant.  
  
« C'est votre enfant ? Il est adorable, est-ce que je peux vous aider à porter vos valises jusqu'à un taxi ?  
  
-Avec plaisir, je vous remercie. »  
  
Comme quoi, avoir un enfant à charge a énormément de bons cotés, je lui désigne mes affaires, il les attrape et nous voilà marchant vers la sortie.  
  
« Vous venez de Washington c'est bien ça ?  
  
-C'est exact, plus précisément du Delaware.  
  
-Vous venez rendre visite à de la famille ?  
  
-Non, la phrase exacte serait plus, je quitte ma famille.  
  
-Ah, je suis désolé. Taxi ! »  
  
La voiture jaune s'arrête devant nous, le jeune homme ouvre le coffre pour y placer mes valises pendant que je m'installe à l'arrière. Je le remercie, souriante puis m'apprête à fermer la portière mais il la retient et se penche vers moi.  
  
« Est-ce que vous accepteriez de boire un verre avec moi un de ces quatre ?  
  
-Je suis désolée, je ne préfère pas car j'ai beaucoup de problèmes à régler avant.  
  
-Très bien, mais si vous changez d'avis appelez-moi, voici ma carte. »  
  
Il ferma la portière et le conducteur démarra après que je lui ai demandé de me conduire à un hôtel. Je regarde le petit carton que ma donné l'homme et. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, il rénove des maisons anciennes. Ce n'est pas possible, mais je rêve, me faire ça à moi. Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça, pour que l'on me rappelle sans cesse d'où je viens et ce qui m'est arrivé depuis mon entrée au Centre ? je sais très bien que c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire des deux ans de la disparition de Thomas, et alors, le destin est-il toujours obligé de me l'envoyer comme cela en pleine face ? Mais reste une chose qui est douloureuse à supporter, Mattew est né le jour où j'ai appris que c'était Brigitte qui avait assassiné Thomas, ce qui va être d'autant plus dur à supporter chaque année. Comment souhaiter aujourd'hui un bon anniversaire à ce petit ange sans penser à Thomas. Je suis maudite, c'est sûr. Je suis restée sans prononcer un mot durant tout le trajet quand la voix du conducteur me rappelle à la réalité.  
  
« Nous sommes arrivés, ça fera 23$ Mlle.  
  
-Tenez, merci. »  
  
Et voilà, il faut maintenant que je m'installe et je trouve un travail, ce qui ne devrait être trop difficile grâce aux talents de Broots concernant le piratage. En deux temps trois mouvements, il m'avait confectionné un curriculum vitae tout à fait adapté à mes capacités et un passé plutôt satisfaisant. Le seul emploi qui me convenait et qui m'intéressait, c'était la police criminelle et au moins, cela ne me changeait pas trop d'univers : je restais toujours en contact avec la pire vermine de ce monde.  
  
1 ans plus tard, Miami, 18h30 :  
  
Aujourd'hui Mattew a 2 ans, j'ai pu me libérer plus tôt pour préparer quelque chose avant d'aller le chercher chez sa nourrice. Cela fait du bien de rentrer après une longue journée, comme chaque soir je range mon arme de service dans le premier tiroir de ma commode et ferme celui-ci à clé. Cette maison est vraiment très belle, elle est spacieuse et confortable mais ma villa de Prayer Road à Blue Cove me manque terriblement en comparaison avec ma vie passée qui elle, est définitivement oubliée.  
  
En premier, je dois ramasser les jeux de ce petit chenapan car il les a dispersé à travers toutes les pièces, ils sont cachés sous chaque meuble. Je me penche pour attraper un ours derrière le sofa et au moment où je me relève, j'aperçois le reflet d'un homme dans le grand miroir central. Je me plaque alors instantanément au sol quand il ouvre le feu et tente de ramper jusqu'à la commode qui se trouve à deux mètres de moi. Le bruit est assourdissant, ce type est en train de transformer mon salon en champs de bataille ! Les balles fusent de tous cotés et l'une d'entre elles m'atteint bientôt au bras ce qui me fait rouler sur le coté. Je commence à croire que je les attire, c'est tout de même ma deuxième blessure par balle au bras et ma troisième avec celle que j'ai reçu dans le dos il y a quelques temps. Il faut absolument que j'atteigne ce maudit tiroir avant de terminer en véritable passoire humaine. Une chance pour moi, le haut du meuble est caché par le dossier d'un fauteuil, je tourne la clé dans la serrure, fais glisser le tiroir, y glisse la main et me relève d'un bond pour toucher l'homme d'une balle en plein c?ur. Continuant de le menacer de mon arme, je m'avance doucement vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
  
« C'est gagné, je suis quitte pour changer la moquette. Regardez-moi ça, il y a du sang partout. »  
  
Il remue soudain la main alors je me jette sur lui pour lui coincer mon 9 millimètres dans sa gorge et l'assommer de questions. « Qui est-il ? Pour qui travaille-t-il ? D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi veut-il me liquider. ? » Et comme par hasard, il ne veut pas parler, j'appui plus fort mais il ne réagit plus. Je n'aurai donc pas de réponses, je me lève (et je te bouscule, comme d'habituuuuudeuh. désolée, je me laisse aller. lol) et me dirige vers le téléphone pour appeler les collègues.  
  
« C'est Jamison, j'ai eu une petite visite. Vous pourriez venir rapidement et appeler une ambulance s'il vous plaît. A toute suite. »  
  
En une demi-heure, voici ma maison emplie d'agents du FBI, de médecins et légistes en tout genre. Ils tournent tous en rond, font des aller et retour dans toutes les pièces, en bref, rien qui ne va arranger ma moquette. Une jeune femme vient soigner mon bras et me dit qu'il faudra que je le surveille et le désinfecte tous les jours car la coupure est assez importante. C'est reparti pour une montagne de questions, d'interrogations et toujours ce même manque de réponses. Deux heures plus tard, je pars récupérer Mattew et nous allons nous installer à l'hôtel pour ne pas piétiner la scène du crime et laisser les agents travailler en paix.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Domicile de Rebecca Jamison, Miami :  
  
Mais qui pouvait bien être ce type ? Après une semaine, nous ne le savons toujours pas, il a dû est en contact avec une des personnes que j'ai envoyées en prison depuis un an. Si seulement je connaissais un pro qui avait les talents de Broots ici. Il m'énervait quand il tournait autour du pot pendant un quart d'heure mais il était tout de même très performant. C'est dur de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler, de ne pas avoir non plus de nouvelles de Sydney. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont toujours au Centre ou s'ils ont quitté cet endroit maudit. Je l'espère pour eux, Raines et Lyle ont dû leur faire passer des interrogatoires et des détecteurs de mensonges en tout genre, je souhaite qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé.  
  
Je dors et demain je commence une nouvelle journée sans me poser de questions, de toutes façons, l'affaire a été classée car on ne trouvait aucun indice. Je vais pouvoir profiter de mon jour de congé avec Mattew, il est si adorable et si sage, j'aimerais avoir son âge pour ne me soucier de rien et vivre sans penser à mes problèmes.  
  
Il y a une autre personne à qui je pense parfois, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, je ne sais pas si Le Centre l'a rattrapé ou non mais quelque chose me dit que si cela avait eu lieu, j'aurai été mise au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre par Broots et Sydney. Je ne sais pas s'il a retrouvé sa famille, il s'est peut-être fait oublier et vit paisiblement avec eux. C'est sûrement stupide mais j'aimerais que tout aille pour le mieux pour Jarod, est-ce que je me soucis du sort du petit génie ? Je deviens folle, qu'il reste là où il est après tout, je me fiche de ce qui a pu lui arriver, je suis en train de perdre les pédales.  
  
Le soir, Domicile de Rebecca :  
  
C'est étrange, avant de changer de vie, je m'imaginais que ça allait être ennuyeux à mourir et que le rôle de mère ne me plairait pas mais aujourd'hui je ne laisserais ma place pour rien au monde. Cet enfant est un amour et ce calme me fait tant de bien, mon travail n'est pas très reposant mais je devais garder ce coté de ma vie sinon ça aurait été trop brusque et trop dur à supporter.  
  
Alors me voilà, moi, l'ancienne « Mlle Parker », en train de vider le coffre de ma voiture en revenant des courses. J'ai une drôle d'impression quand je vois écrit quelque part ou quand je pense à mon vrai nom, pour moi il est synonyme de passé douloureux, du Centre. Je préfère l'oublier, c'est mieux comme ça.  
  
Je m'écarte de ma voiture dans laquelle se trouve Mattew et m'avance les bras chargés de paquets vers ma porte d'entrée, comme il fait déjà sombre, je peine à trouver la serrure et fais tomber mes clés au sol. Quand je me redresse, je sens soudain un fil froid me serrer la gorge alors je laisser tomber mes courses pour le saisir mais je me sens emportée en arrière et n'arrive pas résister. C'est un homme qui a bien plus de force que moi mais j'arrive néanmoins à lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les parties intimes. Ce type est étrangement résistant, il ne bronche pas et ressert l'étreinte, je tousse et ma tête commence à tourner. Mattew, mon dieu, il ne faut pas qu'il lui fasse de mal. Mes pieds ne touchent bientôt plus le sol et je me sens partir et m'étaler lourdement au sol. Je tourne légèrement la tête, je vois trouble mais discerne une silhouette. Non, en fait, il y en a deux et ce sont des hommes assez grands et fortement bâtis qui sont en train d'échanger de violents coups de poing. Je porte les mains à mon cou qui me brûle énormément, je remarque alors que j'ai du sang sur les doigts. Le fil de fer a dû me causer des coupures, les images se remettent ensuite à trembler.  
  
Mes paupières sont bien trop lourdes pour que je puisse les garder ouvertes, je me laisse aller et le noir s'empare de mon esprit embrumé au moment où je sens des mains me soulever.  
  
Quand je reprends mes esprits et ouvre fébrilement les yeux, je tourne la tête vers ma droite et l'aperçois. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il ne me fiche pas la paix ? Il est là, assis dans un des fauteuils et jouant avec Mattew dans ses bras, je suis forcée d'avouer qu'ils sont attendrissants tous les deux. Reprend-toi ma belle, ce n'est pas toi ça ?  
  
« Jarod ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Comment vas-tu ? Tu veux de l'aspirine ?  
  
-Non, merci, je t'ai posé une question.  
  
-Et bien, tu avais besoin de mon aide alors je suis venu.  
  
-Comment savais-tu que j'allais me faire agresser si tu ne me suivais pas ?  
  
-Il y a quelques jours je suis tombé sur le journal qui parlait d'une fusillade ici, un inspecteur de la section criminelle était en cause et vu les détails et mes informations, j'en ai déduit que c'était toi. Je suis donc venu pour avoir de tes nouvelles et je suis arrivé au moment où ce type essayait de te tuer.  
  
-Et tu crois que tu vas me faire avaler ça ? Un pur hasard.  
  
-La seule chose importante est que toi et Mattew alliez bien. »  
  
Là, je dois dire qu'il a raison, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait s'il était arrivé quelque chose Mattew. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer un être aussi fort, je suis désormais incapable de m'en séparer. Je me penche vers lui et lui fait un sourire.  
  
« Mattew, viens voir maman. »  
  
Celui-ci descend des genoux de Jarod pour se jeter dans mes bras, il sourit à son tour et me dit qu'il m'aime fort. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, je lance un regard en direction de ma salle de bain d'où proviennent d'étranges bruits sourds. Jarod se retourne, ayant compris que j'attends des explications et il me les donne.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'homme qui t'a agressée, je me suis permis de t'emprunter tes menottes.  
  
-C'est une bonne chose, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser. »  
  
J'attrape Mattew par la taille pour l'asseoir sur le sofa et me lève pour aller interroger le type dans ma salle de bain mais Jarod se met en travers de mon chemin.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose.  
  
-Et moi je ne te demande pas ton avis.  
  
-Je t'en prie Parker, il parlera plus s'il a toujours sa langue et ses doigts en place. »  
  
C'est lui qui va se retrouver muet d'ici une minute, de quel droit peut-il me dire ça ? Et puis je ne vais pas supporter longtemps ses « Parker », il vaut mieux qu'il parte et tout de suite.  
  
« Ne m'appelle plus comme cela, mon nom est désormais Jamison, Rebecca. Et fiche le camp avant que je ne m'énerve et lance un appel anonyme au Centre pour te dénoncer.  
  
-C'est dommage.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ?  
  
-Je pensais qu'en un an tu aurais changé, que Mattew et ta nouvelle vie t'auraient fait prendre conscience de ce que tu es réellement.  
  
-Jarod, j'ai une migraine atroce alors s'il te plaît, on fera de la psychanalyse plus tard. Tu quittes cette maison sur le champ et je ne le répèterai pas. »  
  
Il me lance, une fois n'est pas coutume, son regard de cocker rempli de tristesse et de supplications avant de s'écarter vers la sortie. Mattew me regarde aussi, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas non plus qu'il parte.  
  
« Tes collègues arrivent, je les ai appelés il y a 5 minutes.  
  
-J'ai été inconsciente pendant combien de temps ?  
  
-Pas plus de cinq minutes.  
  
-Au revoir Jarod. »  
  
Une fois qu'il a fermé la porte, j'ordonne à Mattew de rester sagement dans le salon et fonce vers la salle de bain car j'ai besoins de quelques renseignements. J'ouvre la porte et l'autre me regarde, il est dans un bel état mais au moins il n'y a pas trop de sang cette fois-ci. Les deux poignets solidement rattachés au radiateur et accroupi parterre, il me dévisage alors que je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je plonge une main dans ma poche et en sort un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet, j'en allume une et lui recrache la fumée en plein visage. Une mauvaise habitude qui m'a repris depuis quelques semaines, mais cette fois-ci je suis bien moins décidée à m'arrêter. Je croise les bras et repose mon coude dans ma main pour reprendre une bouffée.  
  
« Bon, je suis loin d'être patiente. Je t'explique les règles, méthode forte ou douce, c'est toi qui décides.  
  
-C'est pas une gonzesse qui me fout les boules. »  
  
Ca commence mal, je ne supporte pas qu'on m'insulte. Quel outil performant et jouissif qu'un simple talon aiguille enfoncé dans la gorge ? Se trouvant maintenant dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, il me parle d'une voix chancelante.  
  
« Tu es plus disposé à répondre dans ces conditions à ce que je vois.  
  
-Je vois que vous affectionnez la bonne qualité, c'est quoi la marque ? Gucci, Dior ?  
  
-Versace.  
  
-J'adore. »  
  
Calme-toi ma vieille, on va essayer une autre méthode. Je déteste que l'on me résiste, je suis bien trop habituée à obtenir tout ce que je veux. Grâce aux autres ou par moi-même mais j'y arrive quoi qu'il se passe.  
  
« Tu as soif ?  
  
-Un petit Whisky ne serait pas de refus.  
  
-Ce n'est pas très désaltérant, moi j'ai mieux. »  
  
Je lui prend la tête, relève le couvercle des toilettes et lui enfonce le crâne dans les cabinets. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire longtemps, il va savoir à qui il se frotte. Je retire sa tête et le type se met à cracher ses poumons sur le carrelage.  
  
« Hey !! Mais t'es cinglée ou quoi ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !  
  
-Pour qui tu travailles ? C'est qui le mec qui veut se venger ?  
  
-Je dirai rien connasse. »  
  
C'est qu'il est courageux ce petit. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, il se semble pas réaliser à qui il parle ais il va immédiatement le comprendre.  
  
« Tu veux encore le coup des chiottes ?  
  
-Vas-y, calme-toi salope, si je dis quoi que ce soit de toute façon je suis mort. Que ce soit par toi ou par R.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Quoi ? Qui ?  
  
-C'est Richards ? Le type que j'ai coffré pour triple meurtre ?  
  
-Laisse tomber, tu ne trouveras pas. »  
  
Alors là je n'en suis pas si sûre, il a eu l'air d'aimer les cabinets alors c'est reparti pour un tour. J'ai beau me tourner l'esprit dans tous les sens, en un an on n'a pas le temps que coffrer des dizaines de criminels dont le nom commence par R. Non ! Et voilà, c'est fichu, il faut toujours que les collègues débarquent au mauvais moment. Ils ouvrent la porte de la pièce et attrapent le type, DeWitt, mon coéquipier me prend par le bras pour m'emmener dans le salon.  
  
« Non mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?  
  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne parlera pas car il va avoir un pourri d'avocat qui va lui conseiller de la fermer.  
  
-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour noyer un mec dans tes chiottes !  
  
-Oh, c'est rien, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.  
  
-Encore heureux.  
  
-Si tu savais comme tu m'horripiles quand tu cherches à avoir le dernier mot.  
  
-Bon, aller, viens-là que je jette un ?il sur ton cou.  
  
-C'est bon, un médecin m'a soigné.  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Un copain qui était là il y a 5 minutes.  
  
-Bon, tu viens, on retourne au bureau et je vais prendre ta déposition. »  
  
Je prends ma veste en soupirant et j'habille aussi Mattew pour sortir. Le pauvre, il meurt de fatigue, il faut dire qu'il est déjà 1h00 du matin et que ce n'est pas une heure normale pour un petit garçon de 2 ans. DeWitt marche devant moi, il semble plutôt décontracté malgré la soirée, il ouvre la portière de sa voiture et j'assois Mattew à l'arrière. Je prends ensuite place sur le siège passager avant et observe mon collègue, cela doit faire une semaine qu'il ne s'est pas rasé, je n'aime pas trop ça car je trouve que ça fait un peu « mal soigné ». Il met la radio, démarre et conduit en sifflotant, il est très zen au volant, contrairement à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il faut toujours que j'aille vite, sinon j'ai l'impression que je rate quelque chose, je suppose que c'est à cause de mes 5 ans au Centre, à poursuivre Jarod, qui m'ont rendue comme ça.  
  
Section criminelle de Miami, 7h :  
  
Cela fait bientôt une heure que je suis là à attendre dans mon bureau avec Mattew qui dort dans mes bras. DeWitt m'a dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant quand il aura fini d'interroger notre type mais il n'est toujours pas revenu. La porte s'ouvre enfin et il apparaît, il a l'air contrarié, je m'en doutais.  
  
« Avec la tête que tu fais j'imagine que tu n'en rien tiré n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-C'est exact. Une chose est sûre, la personne qui veut se débarrasser de toi est déterminée.  
  
-Merci, qu'elle information exclusive ! J'ai pu le déduire toute seule.  
  
-Un agent du FBI va arriver. Un profiler. Tu t'y connais ? »  
  
Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il aille plus loin : je met ma main au feu qu'il s'agit de Jarod. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que celui-ci frappe à la porte et entre. En plein dans le mille. Mais il est pire que la super glue, il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser définitivement.  
  
« Bonjour, agent Koslowski. Je présume que vous êtes les inspecteurs De Witt et Jamison ? »  
  
Pendant que mon collègue acquiesce je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mais où va-t-il chercher des noms aussi tordus ? C'est n'importe quoi. Il se penche au dessus de mon bureau et nous nous serrons la main, il sourit lui aussi, mais de la façon que je déteste : comme s'il se fichait de moi et qu'il était sûr de me faire enrager.  
  
« C'est donc vous la jeune femme à abattre ? »  
  
Je suis morte de rire, quel humour Jarod, vraiment. complètement stupide.  
  
« Où se trouve notre suspect ?  
  
-Coupable. C'est lui qui m'a agressée et pas un autre.  
  
-Très bien, suivez-moi agent Koslowski.  
  
-Appelez-moi Jarod. »  
  
Je le hais. Je la hais plus que tout, non mais pour qui il se prend pour s'incruster dans ma vie comme ça ? Et puis il me met en danger, le Centre le recherche toujours et si des nettoyeurs viennent ici, ils pourraient me retrouver. Je sors du bureau, tenant toujours Mattew contre moi et le confis à une collègue pour suivre Jarod et deWitt dans la salle d'interrogatoire.  
  
Jarod est de l'autre coté de la vitre, assis en face du type qui a essayé de me tuer et ils sont en train d'échanger quelques mots. Même si je veux oublier d'où je viens, je suis et serai toujours une Parker. Mais ce que ce type ne sait pas c'est qu'on ne se débarrasse pas facilement d'un Parker, ou d'un employé du Centre si on veut généraliser. Mon Dieu ! Ca y est, je sais ! Mais quelle conne j'ai pu être, un nom qui commence par un R. Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu penser à lui immédiatement ? Je dois être rouillée, Raines va me le payer. C'est tellement logique.  
  
J'appuie sur un bouton et me penche vers le micro pour demander à Jarod de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Nous y allons et je demande à DeWitt de rester surveiller notre client.  
  
« Ne cherche pas plus loin Jarod. C'est le Centre qui est responsable de toute cette mascarade.  
  
-Tu en es sûre ? C'est peut-être tout simplement un ancien détenu qui t'en veut.  
  
-Ce que je ne leur ai pas dit c'est qu'il a failli prononcer un nom, celui- ci commençait par R. Et puis je travaille à la section criminelle, pas à la CIA alors je n'arrête pas des types très puissants ou très riches.  
  
-Que vas-tu faire ? »  
  
C'est une bonne question. Me transformer en fugitive me semble être la seule solution, personne ne peut arrêter la folie du Centre alors je vais m'en écarter encore un peu. Et puis je ne suis pas comme un Caméléon, je ne suis pas aussi précieuse.  
  
« -Je ne sais pas, disparaître une nouvelle fois. Je me posais une question, est-ce que le Centre est toujours à tes trousses ?  
  
-Oui mais ils ont perdu la seule personne qui pourrait leur permettre de m'attraper alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire et puis je ne leur laisse pas d'énigme à résoudre non plus.  
  
-Et est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Sydney et de Broots ?  
  
-Oui, ils ont filé en Europe, en Belgique plus précisément. Ils vont très bien et ils sont très heureux. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi et posent souvent des questions.  
  
-C'est pour cela que tu me surveillais alors ?  
  
-Ou. oui, c'est pour ça. »  
  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre, c'est DeWitt.  
  
« Notre suspect est mort.  
  
-Quoi ?! Mais comment ?  
  
-Overdose. »  
  
Jarod me regarde et quand DeWitt s'éloigne il s'approche pour me souffler à l'oreille :  
  
« Les méthode du Centre, il n'y a plus de doutes. »  
  
Nous entrons dans la salle d'interrogatoire, un médecin est là et le capitaine Melloni passe un savon à toute l'équipe.  
  
« Mais comment a-t-il pu se procurer cette dose ? Non mais c'est incroyable, je pensais que nous étions dans un commissariat ici, pas dans un moulin ! Vous avez intérêt à bosser et à me retrouver le type qui a fait ça avant que les médias ne s'emparent de l'affaire parce que je vous jure que ça va chauffer pour vos matricules. Je vois déjà les titres demain « un commissariat incapable s'assurer sa propre sécurité ». Vous avez intérêt à vous bouger, aller, démerdez-vous mais retrouvez-moi ce type ! »  
  
DeWitt, Jarod et moi regardons la cassette de la caméra de surveillance et nous apprenons ainsi que le coupable s'était vêtu d'un uniforme et que c'était lui qui montait la garde dans la salle. Il a donné un sachet à notre type puis il est sorti tranquillement. Ni Jarod ni moi ne le reconnaissons, c'était certainement un nouveau nettoyeur au service du Centre ou un simple dealer en manque de fric.  
  
Je vais voir le capitaine et lui dis que je démissionne, celui-ci est déçu et la refuse mais je lui dis que je ne me sens pas à ma place. Nous parlons pendant quelques instants et il accepte enfin, à contrec?ur après avoir compris que je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mon fils en danger.  
  
Quand je sors de son bureau, Jarod est dos à moi, il parle avec DeWitt, je file chercher Mattew et rentre chez moi en douce. Je ne veux pas le mettre au courant de ma décision, elle est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je sais très bien que sil savait ce que je fais, il essaierait de m'en dissuader, il voudrait qu'on dévoile tous les secrets du Centre pour mettre fin à leurs agissements. Je ne m'en sens pas le courage et surtout je ne veux pas que Mattew court le moindre risque, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que je préfèrerais fuir plutôt que d'affronter une épreuve mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus seule à décider.  
  
Domicile de Rebecca Jamison, Miami :  
  
Je suis assise sur le bord de mon lit depuis cinq minutes, les volets sont fermés et je reste dans la pénombre alors que Mattew dort à coté de moi. Est-ce que je fais le bon choix ? Si je restais et que je combattais le Centre, nous en serions débarrassés à jamais et je n'aurais plus à fuir. Non, je ne peux pas me dire ça, si je le faisais, ils s'en prendraient à coup sûr à mon fils et il en est hors de question.  
  
Me voici donc de nouveau en train de faire mes valises et celles de Mattew, mes mains tremblent, je suis tellement sur les nerfs.  
  
Un bruit retentit dans mon salon, ce n'est pas vrai, Raines est plus déterminé que jamais on dirait. Je récupère mon Smith&Wesson et avance discrètement dans la pénombre. J'aborde l'angle du salon et sens soudain une main saisir mon arme.  
  
« C'est Jarod.  
  
-Merde, mais j'aurai pu te tuer !  
  
-Alors comme ça tu fuis Parker ?  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.  
  
-Tu aurais au moins pu me mettre au courant au lieu de partir derrière mon dos, heureusement que Melloni s'inquiétait pour toi. »  
  
Merci capitaine, la prochaine fois je la fermerai. Il va donc falloir qu'on s'explique, ce que je redoutais tant.  
  
« Je ne te dois rien Jarod. Tu me fiche la paix. »  
  
Je me retourne, place mon Smith&Wesson dans mon dos, attrape mes valises et me dirige à vers ma voiture. Jarod me suis, en silence, il est certainement en train de réfléchir aux meilleurs arguments pour me faire rester à Miami. Je passe de nouveau dans ma chambre, prends mon fils dans mes bras et quand j'en sors, Jarod n'est plus là. Je suis soulagée, ce ne sera pas aussi dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mes affaires sont enfin prêtes, je peux enfin partir, je serai bientôt en sécurité avec Mattew alors direction l'aéroport.  
  
Aéroport de Miami, 16h :  
  
La file d'embarquement est déjà longue mais je suis décidée, ce ne sont pas quelques minutes de plus à attendre qui me feront changer d'avis. J'ai simplement demandé quel était le prochain vol où il restait des places et je pars donc pour Seattle, on verra bien ce que ça donnera. Des gens haussent la voix derrière moi, je me retourne et. c'est bien lui. Il est en train de doubler tout le monde alors certaines personnes s'énervent.  
  
« Parker ! J'avais peur de te manquer, j'ai dû faire du charme à toutes les hôtesses pour qu'elles me disent où tu étais.  
  
-Comme ça a dû être gênant. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
  
-Je pars à Seattle.  
  
-Je t'ai demandé de me laisser, s'il te plaît, va-t-en.  
  
-Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te laisser.  
  
-Tu plaisantes ? Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule.  
  
-Je ne parlais pas de toi. C'est moi qui ne peux pas rester tout seul. -Je ne te suis plus là Jarod.  
  
-Laisse-moi venir avec toi, je ne peux pas être loin de toi Parker.  
  
-Quoi ?! »  
  
Je le pensais atteint mais là. il devient irrécupérable, il a disjoncté le petit le génie. Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, c'est Jarod, ce n'est pas un homme comme les autres.  
  
« Quand tu travaillais toujours au Centre, je me disais que tu te voilais la face parce que tu avais peur du Centre et pour tout autre chose. Mais maintenant que tu en es loin et que tu dois lutter contre je deviens ton allier. Laisse-moi t'accompagner et je t'aiderai, je veillerai sur toi et sur Mattew. »  
  
Et voilà, il fallait bien qu'il me fasse pleurer. Il est si beau et ses yeux sont s pleins de tristesse et de supplications.  
  
« Je ne peux pas Jarod, je suis désolée, c'est trop dur.  
  
-Je t'aime Parker, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontrés.  
  
-Non, ne dis pas ça, ne complique pas plus les choses s'il te plaît. »  
  
Mon Dieu non, il pose son sac, plonge sa main dans sa poche et se met à genoux. Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout le mode nous regarde et je sens que je rougis, pour la première fois de ma vie, et Mattew est à coté de moi me fixant en souriant.  
  
« Parker, nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves sans jamais renoncer à nos vies. Nous sommes ceux qui nous connaissons et nous comprenons le mieux. Dès les premiers regards, les premiers mots, nous savions que nos destins s'entrecroisaient pour ne plus jamais se séparer. Je veux donc aujourd'hui les sceller à jamais. Parker, veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
  
Mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes, tout comme le col de ma chemise. Il est si beau et ce qu'il dit est tellement vrai. Il ouvre enfin le petit boîtier noir et un sublime apparaît, brillant de toutes ses facettes. Je l'aime depuis toujours, c'est vrai. Mais c'est tellement dur de le montrer au risque de le perdre comme toutes les personnes qui me sont chères. Lui aussi pleure, il me supplie littéralement et la foule est devenue silencieuse comme pour ne pas rater une miette de ce que je pourrai répondre. Je suis maintenant hors du Centre, je suis libre de mes choix et Jarod saura mieux que quiconque comment nous faire disparaître.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi Jarod et. et je crois que la chose que je souhaite le plus au monde est d'être ta femme. »  
  
Toute la file d'attente se met alors à sourire et à applaudir. Jarod s'empare de ma main et y passe la bague qui a la taille parfaitement adaptée à mon annulaire puis se jette dans mes bras. Je ressens alors un soulagement extrême, c'est si bon d'être contre lui, il pose un doigt sur mon menton et attire mon visage vers le sien. Il est si doux et si rassurant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie. Je me baisse, prends Mattew dans mes bras puis nous nous serrons fort tous les trois.  
  
Nous changeons finalement d'avis et décidons de partir en Belgique pour partager notre bonheur avec Sydney, Broots et Debbie. Jarod et moi souhaitons maintenant que la vie va sourire, mais étant ensemble nous sommes persuadés que tout ira pour le mieux désormais.  
  
Fin   
  
Des pitis mails siou plaît pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !!! Et une dernière chose, écrivez je vous en supplie !!!!!!!!! 


End file.
